The Legacy
by takeashotxatlife
Summary: The Pretty Committee were legends, but now they're history. As they say, in with the old, out with the new. The Legacies are taking over BOCD now. They're the girls that everybody wants to be, guys want to date, and the girls you see on TV. Get ready.


**Hey guys! This is my first time posting on Fanfiction so please don't give me any rude reviews, just some helpful ones! The picture of how each girl looks like will be in my profile so if you're interested go check out my profile! Hope you enjoy! Xo**

* * *

><p><em>Flash!<em>  
>"Aspyn! To your left!"<br>_Flash! Flash!_  
>"Over here, Aspyn!"<br>_Flash!_

Kendall Clark flicked her waist length caramel brown hair and watched her mom, Aspyn Clark, pose with the hundred five-hundred watt cameras as if she was doing a photoshoot.

"ASPYN!"  
>"Mm, right here baby! Aspyn!"<p>

_Flash! Flash! _

Kendall watched Aspyn through her shoulders back, and place her french-manicured hand on her slim hip and pivot left and right. Her million watt smille flashed everybody, though today her smile was even brighter and bigger since Victoria's Secret had decided to give Aspyn the million-dollar bra for the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. However, that meant that there was practically a twenty minute posing session.

"I LOVE YOU, ASPYN! YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" someone shouted from the sea of cameras.  
>Kendall scoffed. Gorgeous? At thirty, more like goddess-of-beauty-who's-freaking-beautiful gorgeous. Her mom was one of the most sought for model who did cover spreads for Vogue, Elle, Burberry, Guerlain, Harper's Bazaar, and now she was currently the face of Lancôme, a world-wide makeup brand that was known for their beautiful models that graced the cover of their advertisements.<p>

Kendall had inherited Aspyn's striking turquoise eyes, ski-slope nose and the cheekbones that rivaled Kate Moss's. Kendall's lips formed a perfect pout without looking like she applied too much plumping lip gloss and her natural carmel brown hair with chocolate brown highlights streaking through her waist length hair. Kendall Clark was one of those girls that everybody that saw her instantly wished that they were her and immediately booked appointments with their optometrists to get those teal blue eyes and contacted a plastic surgeon to get that infamous perfect nose.

Aspyn gestured toward Kendall as if to join her on the pink carpet. Kendall smiled and strutted out of the sidelines towards the carpet as if this was routine for her, which it was. The paparazzi went crazy with a world famous model and her 14-year old daughter that was the spitting image of her mom. Paparazzi fought over each other for the perfect picture that was worth thousands of dollars to sell to _Star! _Magazine.  
>"Over here Kendall!"<br>"Aspyn, Kendall, look left!"  
><em>Flash! Flash! Flash!<em>

"Mom..." Kendall whispered in Aspyn's ear. Aspyn turned for a few more poses until turning towards Kendall.

"Tired?" Aspyn sympathetically smiled. Aspyn turned around for one thousand dollar shot, and turned back to her daughter.

"I'm meeting the girls back at the house for our sleepover? Every Friday remember?" Kendall smiled at the hundreds of cameras.

"Ben will take you back, mkay? I need to stay for another half hour for a press meet and more posing." Aspyn straightened her attention back towards the flashes. Kendall suppressed as sigh and walked down to the edge of the carpet posing for a few more shots. She adjusted her gold sequined Armani dress and slipped off her four-inch Christian Louboutin gold peep-toes when she reached the cold smooth pavement and collapsed in the smooth buttery interior of the Range Rover. Kendall slipped out her studded iPhone case and examined her navy green nails and scowled at a barely existent chip in her nails. Tapping the iMessage icon twice she tapped the "Legacy" contact group and began tapping.

_Coming back in 10. Be there or be out. _

Kendall slipped her phone back and tapped the glass display in front of her. _Beep. Beep. _With just a few quick swipes of her fingers, heat blasted from the vents and Kendall sank back into her seat. After an exhausting day of going to different premieres, press conferences, posing, photoshoots, and shopping all with her mom had completely drained all of the energy out of her. Who knew having a world-wide celebrity as a mom was so exhausting.

They pulled up onto the circular cobblestone and Kendall glanced up at the five-story modern mansion. Sighing in happiness, Kendall slipped on her Louboutins again and waved Ben, her driver, a good night, and slipped out the car. Kendall knew that all of the other girls were waiting up in the loft expecting her arrival any second, and with that, she strutted up the half a mile long driveway. As she reached the massive double-door, she inserted her key, twisted it left once and pushed the door open. She heard the laughing and the talking of the girls upstairs and smiled.

Home sweet home.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? I'm sorry it's so short, but this is only the intro for the story! Next chapter will be much longer :) Xo, Maddie<strong>


End file.
